gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic: The Flames of Disaster
Sonic: The Flames of Disaster (in Japan as Sonic: Fiery Adventure (ソニック：焦熱の冒険Sonikku: Shōnetsu no bōken) or Sonic: Red Hot Adventure (ソニック：レッドホットアドベンチャーSonikku: Reddohottoadobenchā)) is the reboot of Sonic '06, but with a completely different storyline and gameplay. Gameplay The game takes up the Sonic and the Secret Rings aspect and intensity where you get to play as either Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, just like in the original version, but their gameplay mechanics are almost the same. Sonic's gameplay focuses on reaching the goal at fast speed in an amount of time. His boost feature has been limited to prompt-only actions (to add enjoyment, excitement, and surprise). His speeding gauge also shows at the bottom-right of the screen as "MPH", like in the PlayStation 3/Xbox 360 version of Sonic Unleashed. Shadow's gameplay focuses mostly on achieving the best score and ranking as possible. You get to fight enemies in a hand-to-hand combat while using Chaos Powers. His C.E. (Chaos Energy) Gauge is represented on the middle-right side of the screen and takes the appearence of the gauge from Sonic and the Secret Rings (the same goes exactly to Sonic's Boost Gauge, of which I've explained). He only activates his jet shoes outside the battlefield, in actual combat he uses his natural speed for fighting (though later on in the game you get Hover Shoes, which allow you to hover in the air). Silver's gameplay has been updated and upgraded to add fairness and enjoyment to the game. Silver can use his Psychokinesis (or ESP) to increase his speed as dashes. He can also use a variety of ESP skills for beating enemies. Speaking of which, his goal is to hunt for the miniboss and defeat it, then the Goal Ring will be available in order to clear/complete the Stage. Like the Adventure series, the game features Power-Up Items that enhance characters with new abilities like Light Shoes (Sonic), Hover Shoes (as said above), and Jet Booster (Silver). All above said aside, the game has gotton rid of the rest of the stuff that made Sonic '06 a bad game. Game Modes *Start Game **Adventure **Mission **Trial **Tutorial **Emblem Results **Chao Garden *Extras **View Movies **Sound Test **Documents *Options *Leaderboard *Trophies/Achievements Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower/Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose/Amy the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Big the Cat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit & Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee/Charmy the Bee *Iblis *Mephiles the Dark (afterwards Crystalline Mephiles or Mephiles: Form 2/II) *Solaris *Sun the hedgehog ( new ) *Light the bunny/ Junior the bunny ( new ) *Ironfist ( new ) *Fire the hedgehog ( new ) *Ice the hedgehog ( new ) *Thunder the hedgehog ( new ) Systems *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360; Japan: Sonic Red Hot Adventure *PlayStation Vita (used for Cross-Play) Trivia Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Sonic Category:Shadow Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Remakes Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:Sega Category:"E" rated Category:VG Ideas